Burning for Ice
by MiabellaRosa
Summary: Title sucks but okay. Warren Peace x oc story. ONE SHOT kind of. Its a long one shot. Its about Mrs. Popular falls in love with Mr.To cool for school. :) enjoy. Review. Thank you. 3
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Up Ice**

** Hey, my name is Marilyn Rose, but people just tend to call me by Rosie. I wouldn't say I'm popular just... social. I'm proud to say I was labeled a Hero in freshman. My powers are manipulating any form of water. My mom is a regular person who happens to work with the famous Strongholds. My dad passed away awhile ago, but that didn't keep me from having my head up. I'm close to Will and Layla, but since I'm in clubs after school we kind of seperated.**

**Today was just like any other day but sadly I was sick. So I was wrapped around my comfy covers. It was 3 in the afternoon when the door bell rang. Looking outside I saw Will and Layla waving with their free hand while their other hands were holding each other. How cute. I ran downstairs opening the door. I greeted them with a smile. "Come on in guys" I opened the door wider making room. They stepped inside quickly so I can close the door. "We're the barrel of bad news." "Homework?" I guessed. Layla nodded. I didn't mind studying. Layla grabbed a few papers from inside her hand bag before giving them to me.**

**" Were having a test next week so this is the study packet." "Thanks guys." "Are you feeling any better?" Will asked. I simply nodded. "I'm feeling better already." "Well we gotta go, we have a double date." My eyes went wide eye. "With Zack and Magenta?" Layla giggled while Will gave me 'You guessed it' look. "Aw I'm so happy for them!" I hugged them before they left.**

** I did the homework but now it was time to study the guide. I looked up at the clock to see it was 8. Mom still wasn't home so I got ready to go to a place to eat and study. Chinese feels good. I picked up my things and was on my way out. I left the door locked. Walking there wasn't long, I went strolling humming to a tune in my head. I smiled at the thought of Will and Laylas relationship. They were perfect for each other. I walked in the place sitting down, reviewing what was good. A waiter came to me asking me what I wanted, I told her my order before taking my things out. I studied, writing a few side notes to my self. Then the waiter came back. It looked so good and smelled good. A smile came cross my face. Taking bites of food, I read paragraphs, highlighting what was important, not noticing someone glancing every now and then to me. When I was done with the plate, I pushed it to the side. **

** Another waiter came up to me with a pitcher of cold water. He looked familiar though. He was tall and his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. "Water?" his deep voice was memorizing. Smiling like I got a new toy for Christmas I nodded. He only rolled his eyes. "Thank you sir" He poured it to the top, leaving me to study once again. He came back only to grab my plate to place it in a bucket. That's all I remembered before falling asleep.**

** Minutes later someone cleared their throat waking me up in fright. I looked up only to see him again which made me smile. It was weird when he let out a soft chuckle. It was actually nice. "Its closing time" I checked my watch and it was 11. Time flies so fast. "Sorry, but hey do I know you? You look so familiar, I know I seen-" He cut me off before saying "I'm in two of your classes" how embarrassing. I must seem like a jerk! "I'm sorry, of course I know you!" trying to pull it off but obviously it didn't work. "Right" "The food was amazing" "Thanks" "Did you cook it?" "The orange chicken? yea" My eyes beamed with joy. "Wow you're such a good cook" "Thanks, it's closing time." He repeated. "Right, sorry, sorry. Its so late" "You probably should call your parents." "I don't have a phone, but it's okay" He looked confused. "Really? Doubt that, just wait a sec, ill walk you home" I don't know why but I blushed. No boy ever walked me home. Alone. It made my cheeks burn. "Hey don't think I'm trying to hit on you, I just don't want to be bothered by the missing reports" I swallowed hard. He saw me blush! Curse my Light tan skin. Nervously I laughed. "Thanks! you're such a gentleman" "Don't get used to it" For some reason it made me smile. **

** While he finished cleaning up the tables, I packed up my stuff. "By the way you have pencil markings on your face." What! How embarrassing! Quickly I took out my mirror, wiping the markings off with my thumb. That's what he was laughing about. Could I be any more lame? When he was done we walked off. "Thanks again for walking me" "Don't mention it" "So did you start on the study guide?" "No." "Oh, Wanna study together?" "No" "Oh, okay. So how was work?" I couldn't help but be happy. "Fine" I giggled. A man of few words. "You don't talk much, do you?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Look, don't make me regret this" i giggled again before showing him that I locked my mouth and threw away the key. A few seconds went by before speaking again. "So how long have you been working there?" He rolled his eyes in announce. He didn't reply. I looked up at the houses, we were getting close. "Were here" I smiled. "Finally" he muttered. "Well I liked our walk, thanks" "Don't mention it" It was more of a demand then a kind gesture. I walked up to him opening my arms for a hug, but he had his hand on my head to keep me back. I dropped my hands to my side. "You don't like to be touched either" "You catch on fast" He dropped his hand from me and left. I suddenly remembered his name. "Bye Warren!" He turned his head half way showing his cheeks raising up. Was it a smile? **

** Once I got in I saw my mom on top of the stairs with her arms crossed. I was in trouble. "Sorry ma, I was at the Chinese restaurant down the street. I was studying." She saw my bag and smiled once more. "Okay Hun." We both went in our rooms and slept. **

** Next morning I woke up getting ready. My blonde hair curled down to my back, i brushed my bangs to the side. I put on a blue one-sided long sleeve with a white skirt and brown flipflops. Putting on my dark pink and blue poka dotted back bag on and left the house. I waited with the others at the bus stop. "Hey Rosie, I'm glad your feeling better" "Me too, I missed you" Rachel said as she walked up to me. When the bus arrived I went straight to the back followed by others. Rachel took her seat next to me as we started talking about the usual stuff. When we arrived at school, I noticed Warren was with Layla and the others. I smiled getting excited. "Why so hype?" Rachel asked behind me. "I wanna see some friends, ill catch up to you later." Once I got down I skipped next to them leaving her behind. "Hey Warren!" I said excitely before saying my hellos to the rest. They were shocked when I greeted Warren first. He did his signature, rolling his eyes. "Are you always this happy?" He asked, I simply nodded walking by his side. "I guess so" Not noticing the others were left behind looking in disbelief. His hair was down with red streaks. Other student waved hi to me and I did the same. "Hey Rosie!" Someone said. "Of course that's your name" Warren said under his breath. "Hey guys" I waved back but not losing pace with Warren. "So Warie, What time-" He looked at me. "What did you just call me?" I looked up into his deep brown eyes with a smile. "Warie? What? You don't like it?" "Who would?" "Fine " I sticked out my tounge out at him. "How old are you again" "Haha very funny." We began walking again only for me to stop. "Hey Rosie wanna hang out after school" "I can't, I got to study for a test" They nodded while I left to catch up to Warren. "Ill talk to you guys later" Once I did he blocked me again by putting his hand on my forehead. "What?" I asked. He was pointing to the boys bathroom sign. Embarrassed I took a step forward. "Unless you want to follow me in here too" He said with a smirk. "Humph" I crossed my hands and stood across from the boys bathroom.**

**Implicating I was going to wait. He did a small snicker before entering. Others came up beside me asking if I could hang out. Each time I told them no. Just then Warren came out glancing at me before walking off. His smile was so pretty too. I was just interested in him. The bell rang before I could walk with him again so I decided to walk with friends. We talked about what we did in the weekend. We all went our seperate ways. I entered first period and sat next to Rachel. "Hey so what's up with you and Warren?" I stared at her. "Nothing, new friend" "Right." I looked up wanting to go to second. Was it that class he was in?**

** With out a word I went out of class going to my locker. Luckily there he was. "Hey " He turned to me with an annoyed look. "You again? Stop following me Blondie" "Im not following" "Rosie baby, hows it goin?" Uncaring, Warren walked away. I looked around to see who it was and it was my friend Rick. "I can't talk now." Just in time the warning bell went off. Quickly I went to second but I was disappointed once again. **

** Third was the same old same old. He wasn't there. Finally I went to fourth and there he was. Sitting in the back. The teacher came up to me from the door. "Ah Miss Rose, yesterday I paired the class off by twos. You my dear will work on a project with Mr. Peace. It lift my smile bigger. I went to the seat next to his. "Great" "Were partners. Why didnt you tell me?" "I didn't know it was you" I smiled. After this was lunch and I was starved. I was so happy. Warren seemed to notice. "Do you always smile?" I thought about it and I was. "Yup" **

** As we sat at his table he turned to me. "Of course you're here." I sat across from and started to talk to everyone at the table while he just read a book. Little did I know I got looks from my old table. I didn't pay attention since I was busy talking to Warren now, now that he put down his book. Lunch bell rang to signal it was over when a group of my friends came over pulling me to the side. Warren watched but kept walking with Will and the others. Rachel had a mad face on. "Rosie why are you spending so much time with that Warren kid?" She said. "Yea, all day you haven't been talking to us" Another person joined. "I'm sorry guys. How about next weekend we all party at my house." Their faces was happy again. I didn't see Warren the rest of the day. Of course I planned on seeing him at the restaurant.**

** Basically that's how the week went. In the mornings I would walk with him until first period began and talk during fourth and after we, more like I, would walk with him to lunch, sitting at his table. After school I would go to his work place to study and he would come over on his off days to work on the project. He seemed to be opening up more. Little by little he showed me I was a friend to him now. He made space in the back for me to study while he works. We mostly talked though. I loved every second of it. **

** It was Saturday. Layla had invited me to go with the group to the lake. I had my two piece bikini under a cover up dress. I tied my hair into a messy bun while putting on flipflops. As I was grabbing my beach bag a car honked. "Have a fun time" My mom shouted before the door slammed. Still I yelled back. "Okay!" I knew she heard. Warren sitting in the driver seat. No one seemed to be there with him. I hopped in the shot gun. "Wheres the rest?" "They said they'll meet us there." "Here" He handed me a yellow no sleeve lite sweater. "What's this?" "A beach sweater" thanking I left it on my lap. "Peace do you think I'm pretty?" I asked nonchalant. Surprised he chocked on air. "Are you okay?" "What was that?" "A question" "I don't know, what ever your mom says you are" "What if she calls me ugly" "Does she?" "No, but she could" "I doubt she will." again I stuck my tounge out at him before crossing my arms. "Forgot your 5" The way there I couldn't help but glance how handsome he was. His hair was pulled back, his muscles seeping through his muscle t shirt. He was so handsome. "Why do you keep looking at me?" he always seems to get me. Blushing I turned looking out the window, falling asleep. The last thing I heard him say was "Blondie, You're beautiful" but it was to low to really know for sure. **

** "Hey Blondie wake up." Gazely I looked out to see the sparkling water. "Were here!" Excitedly I got out the car grabbing the sweater. I grabbed my beach bag before walking to the sand. It felt so good out side. "Don't mind me ill grab everything and follow behind you" he said with sarcasm. "Okay" I said pretending not to know. When I was done setting up Warren stood beside me. For some reason he started to glare at everyone. **

**Warren Peace pov**

** Looking around I noticed the guys looking at Rosie. I looked at her for the first time and i knew why they were looking. She had already taken off her dress. Her body was perfect. Curves at the right places. She wore a two bikini that showed off her body and she let down her perfect blonde curls. She was a super model. Before any guy came up to her I was standing right beside her. She was clueless about her surroundings. She was just smiling like she always does looking at the ocean. I was admiring her blue eyes. She ran off pulling me along side her going to the water. "Wait What are you doing?" I was the envy of these boys. She looked at me with those baby blue eyes. "What?" "My shirt." I took it off throwing it to the side where our stuff was at. She started to splash me playfully. Challenge accepted, mentally I thought with a smirk. I ran after her, grabbing her around her waist to lift her having full access to her face. We stayed like that the whole day. Playing around. Its the most fun I ever had. **

L**ater we layed on the sand to watch the sun set. I turn to my side and saw her fast asleep. She was so beautiful. Time to go. I packed everything up going to the car and dumping everything in the trunk. As I was about to turn around a guy came up to me. "Hey, you better leave Rosie alone. She's mine. got it" It just made me laugh. Was I suppose to be scared? "Get out of my way" Of course he was daring to block my way. "You better leave her alone, it'll be a shame if you came up missing." I laughed in his face. "Get out of my face" He did the unthinkable. He shoved me. "And if I don't?" With out any warning I shoved him to the floor punching his face. beams started coming out of his eyes. Making me fly back. I looked up to see her standing there. hands on her hips. "Rick go away." "How can you like him and not me? I mean look at him" Indicating to me. She stood in front of me. "Listen Rick, just go, I'm not interested in you" He stormed off.**

**Rosie pov**

**Warren had already gotten up dusting himself off. He doesn't look injuried. " Are you okay?" "Peachy" he said with the same sarcasm voice. I helped this time around putting the stuff up. I slipped on the sweater Warren given me. It was nice. "I had a great time. Thanks Warren" I stuck my head out the window, screaming "Woooo!" sitting back to my seat. "Blondie are you alright?" "yup great actually" As we head to my front door I looked at Warren. "Warren?" "yea?" "I love you" I said with a smile. He was taken back by it. I knew I did. He is the only one I ever wanted to see. "It wont work out. I don't feel the same. sorry" I was heartbroken. He said it in the same cold voice but this time it felt like he meant to hurt my feelings. The words echoed in my head. He was so blunt and he didn't think twice about it. Tears in my eyes. Crying, I left everything outside running to my room. **

** A soft knock was at the door. "Honey, want to talk about it?" "Not really" And out of respect she left. I laid there crying. Its been just a week but I know this is love. I never focused my attention to one person. What do I do now? Pretend it never happened? Happy that tomorrow is Sunday. I stayed in my room in my bed. **

**This is kind of a one shot but a long one. Not really a story. I don't know. hope you like it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday went by like Flash. I've never been the one **to dread going to school. Today was different. I should have kept my mouth shut. I put on jeans and a sweater and left the house not responding to my mothers greetings. Rachel was there waiting for me. "Hey Rose, this weekend is the party, need any help?" I didn't want to make a big scene or rather just talk about it. I smiled. "Nope, its going to be a total surprise!" She chattered about the party and everything close related. I sat there not really listening. When we got down my heart beated fast. Warren was there as if nothing happened. I'm here like a train wreck while he's enjoying life. That's going to change this second. It pained me to be this fake. **

**I walked around as if I never knew Warren. As we past each other, me with my friends and him with his, he never looked my way as I could see from the corner of my eye. I talked happily with friends not really into it. I'm not even sure I was saying the right things to be honest. It truly was like I never knew him expcept for the pain. As I got to fourth I went straight to my old seat. " is there something more interesting then what I'm teaching?" I smiled "No sir, I apologize" people giggled. At lunch I sat infront of the table of Warrens table to see him. I couldn't help it. Layla seemed to noticed something was wrong. **

**After school Rachel came by my house. "Lets go somewhere to eat." "Sure as long as its not Chinese" I didn't want to go there. he would think I'm stalking. We left walking down the same sidewalk that Warren once walked with me the first time we left. As we walked past the shop I laughed acting I was having a good time. We went doing whatever. As we said our good byes we went our separate ways. I was walking home when I bumped into something hard. Whatever it was had pushed me to the ground. "Sorry" Not really caring about how sad my voice was. I got up walking home again. "That's not like you Blondie" in shocked I turned around and saw him there. "Look, what happened that night I'm sorry" he was nervous. I didn't want him to say that. The last thing I want from him was pity. "Don't be" and I left before I he could say another word. The week went by the same as yesterday. **

**Another Saturday. My mother was helping set up the whole place for the party. "Remember no rough housing" I nodded. People started to come in groups. already an hour into the party it was loud as it could be. the whole school was probably here. Rachel was at her usual stand beside me. "Nice party Rose" was said as I walked by. Trying but not succeeding to dance happily. It didn't help the fact that I couldn't dance to begin with. Just then I was grabbed by the hand.**

**Warrens pov**

**Everything seemed so unreal after what happened. Her cheerful personality was so refreshing. I missed it. Its painfully quiet and not so fun anymore. The beach was probably the best time I ever had. I missed her like crazy. After work I went over to her house and heard the loud noise from inside. Dozens of people were all around. I went inside and laughed. It was easy to spot the non-dancer. I grabbed her hand with out warning and lead her out side. "Warren?" her sweet voice that I missed so much. "What are you doing?" I turned to face her. "Rosie, I love you too" not only her but I was shock as well. I didn't think. it just came out. "Then why?." she trailed off. she didn't have to finish. "I was stupid. I thought I wasn't good for you. I saw the looks your friends give you when you're with me" "Warren." "No, listen, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought you deserved better. that we came from different worlds, but the days with out. no, the second with out you was painful. I had to rush out cause I couldn't bare to see you cry." I stopped, but continued again "I love you, be with me and I promise to never let you go again" Her eyes began to water. "Warren... you called me Rosie" was that all it took? I chuckled. for the first time our lips locked. My arms wrapped around her holding her. not wanting to let go. **

**The end :) Hebe review and enjoy. thank you. 3**


End file.
